Lima Puluh Tahun Kemudian
by Nimbus2007
Summary: Sang Pewaris Kegelapan Menuntut Balas...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Malam..  
>Di bawah sinar pucat bulan dan lolongan anjing malam, berselimut dingin angin jahanam bulan November.<p>

Terbungkus mantel menyeberang salju yang menenggelamkan mata kaki, dia berjalan menuju kerlip api unggun di sebuah halaman rumah, ditepi kota mati itu. Seorang pemuda berjalan membungkuk, bermata cekung, berhidung mancung, berambut merah, berwajah bintik-bintik dan bermantel abu-abu usang. Tatap matanya nyalang, namun langkahnya tertatih. Sebuah luka yang sudah hampir mengering tertoreh dalam di paha kanannya. Luka yang akan meninggalkan bekas abadi, buah dari kutukan sihir hitam dan tak termaafkan.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia lolos dari kematian setelah berduel dengan para penyihir hitam yang sedang memburunya. Membunuh satu, melukai tiga, namun masih ada setengah lusin lain yang mengepungnya dengan tongkat sihir yang memutahkan mantra-mantra dan kutukan sihir hitam. Mantelnya terkoyak di beberapa tempat, pahanya tergores mantra yang sedikit meleset dan pasti dia juga akan bertemu dengan sang kematian jika tidak segera melakukan apparation, lari, untuk mempertahankan nyawanya tetap di badan atau hanya sekedar menunda kematiannya.

Api unggun itu berkelip mungil, namun tak padam walau di dera angin dingin yang sangat menggigit tulang. Nyalanya hanya sekedarnya saja, namun mampu manjadi petunjuk bahwa di dekatnya tengah duduk bersila seorang berjenggot putih tebal dan bermantel gelap sedang menghadapi api itu. Kota mati dibelakangnya menjulang seperti monster dan menjadi latar yang cukup suram kendati rumput-rumput liar belum tumbuh di sepanjang jalan beraspal yang baru beberapa hari ditinggalkan warga kota. Semua orang pergi karena kematian-kematian misterius yang tak dapat di jelaskan oleh para muggle dan para petugas forensik. Tapi bagi para penyihir, mereka tau persis apa yang menyebabkan kematian-kematian itu. Kutukan kematian dan sihir-sihir hitam lainnya. Legenda pelahap maut yang bangkit lagi dari masa isolasi mereka yang panjang...

Sang Pewaris Kegelapan Menuntut Balas...

_Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter didalam cerita ini adalah milik JK. Rowling._

**CARELESS**

Pagi itu awal desember yang sangat menggigit. Daun-daun di pepohonan sepanjang jalan tersepuh warna putih, begitu juga rumah-rumah kosong diantaranya nampak seperti kue jahe berlapiskan taburan gula halus.

Angin yang berdesir tak menggoyahkan butir-butir halus itu, namun tiba-tiba udara sedikit terhentak dan permukaan salju licin segera terusik oleh serangkaian kejadian yang akan terlihat asing jika ada seorang muggle yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Lelaki berjubah hitam muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari udara kosong didahului oleh suara letupan apparation dan desir udara yang terkoyak.

Tangan kananya berada disaku mantelnya yang gelap serta panjang sampai pada mata kaki dan matanya hampir tertutup oleh tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, melindungi dari hawa dingin yang menyengat. Sepatu boat bergasper terbuat dari kulit naga terbaik melindungi telapak kakinya..

Sesaat ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Sempat melirik pada bunyi berkeresak di sebuah ranting yang disebabkan gerakan tiba-tiba seekor rubah. Tapi hanya matanya saja yang melirik walau kewaspadaan tinggi menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya.

Lalu beberapa saat lamanya ia mengamati sebuah rumah kecil di antara deretan kue jahe di sepanjang kompleks itu. Rumah dengan cat abu-abu itu nampak tidak terlalu suram jika hari sedang tidak bersalju walau dibeberapa bagian cat pada dinding ada yang sudah mengelupas. Tanaman-tanaman dihalamannya total telah tersaput warna salju. Kaca jendelanya nampak beku dengan embun dan titik air yang menjadi es.

Bekas tapak kaki baru pada salju di halaman rumah itu menuju pintu, mengabarkan pada siapapun bahwa ada kehidupan didalam rumah itu meski tak ada asap yang keluar melalui cerobong.  
>"Ceroboh sekali mereka." Pikir lelaki itu.<p>

Selama tiga detik lelaki itu kembali mengawasi keadaan sekeliling sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan. Tangan kananya mencabut sebuah tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir kayu cemara berintikan sehelai bulu ekor phoenix yang dahulu pernah sangat di takuti oleh dunia sihir. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat ia mulai menebarkan teror, buah dendam yang membuncah didalam dadanya selama limapuluh tahun.

Angin pusara kecil meliuk sekejap di atas permukaan salju. Menerbangkan bulir-bulir putih halus itu lalu menghilang. Hanya meninggalkan desah yang bergabung dengan desau disekitarnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuju rumah yang di amatinya tadi tanpa ragu-ragu. Langkahnya mantap, tatapanya lurus pada objek yang sudah sangat ingin dia hancurkan saat itu juga. Pintu putih dengan gagang bulat keemasan yang tampak beku di tengah musim salju ini. Tangannya yang memegang tongkat sihir sudah gatal dan mulutnya bergeramang, tak sabar lagi ingin menangkap seseorang yang akan sangat memuaskan hasrat dan dendamnya.

"Hutang itu harus ku tagih sekarang juga." Geramangnya bercampur dengan hembusan angin yanng mulai membawa butir-butir salju baru dari langit.

Ia melompati pagar rendah yang mengelilingi rumah itu dan langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lurus kearah pintu. Tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, pintu itu pun tereducto dengan sempurna menjadi debu, bahkan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Reruntuhannya menggunduk dilantai dan sebagian diterbangkan angin untuk bergabung dengan salju yang sedang mulai turun lagi.

"Homenum Revelio..!" Katanya dalam hati sambil berjalan dan mengacungkan tongkat kearah lubang pintu.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Tapi sebuah sensasi di dalam dirinya memberi tau otaknya bahwa ada orang lain di dalam bangunan itu. Dan sesuatu yang lain memberinya firasat bahwa siapapun yang berada di dalam rumah sedang bergerak.

Apakah penghuni rumah itu tau bahaya sedang mendatangi mereka, lelaki itu sama sekali tak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada kakinya yang harus membawa tubuhnya sebelum buruannya sempat meloloskan diri.

Tepat ketika telapak kaki lelaki itu menginjak gundukan debu, sisa pintu yang tereducto, terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang dalam rumah itu.

"SEKARANG, NAK...!"

Lelaki itu mengangkat tongkatnya secara naluriah, bersiap menghadapi serangan mendadak. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyesali sikapnya itu karena saat itu juga terdengar suara letupan yang memberitahukan bahwa mangsanya yang sudah berada di depan mata berhasil lolos sekali lagi.

Hatinya serasa tertohok sebuah alugora dan jantungnya seperti di tusuk dengan pedang yang sedang membara. Kemarahan yang sangat mencekam membuatnya tak mampu untuk memilih sasaran tongkatnya lagi. Dengan teriakan yang menggema di seluruh sudut kota mati itu, tongkatnya memuntahkan mantra-mantra peledak yang dalam beberapa detik saja telah membuat rumah kecil itu dan rumah-rumah lain di kiri kanannya rata dengan tanah.

"KEMBALI DAN HADAPI AKU, PENGECUUUUT...!" Teriaknya diatas reruntuhan berasap. Nafasnya memburu, dendamnya semakin terasa menggelegak dan matanya yang berpupil seperti mata ular berubah dari merah sewarna darah jadi membara.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada gerakan lain kecuali gerakan angin yang semakin menderu-deru mengibarkan jubahnya dan membuat siluetnya nampak seperti kelelawar raksasa.

Tapi seperti apapun yang ia rasakan, tak ada harapan lagi yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Jika dendamnya ingin terbalaskan maka ia harus mulai lagi dari awal mula. "Ceroboh". Satu kata itulah yang kemudian terngiang dalam benaknya. Dan dalam hati kecilnya ia berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati jika di kali lain ia mendapatkan kesempatan lagi.

Dengan pemikiran itu, si lelaki berjubah hitam itu pun berputar di tempat dan ber-disapparate, meninggalkan suara letupan yang dikaburkan oleh angin.

_September, 17th 2011 at 02.15 - 03.30 pm_

_-masih ada lanjutanya egen esok-_


	2. Chapter 2

PLAN OF ATTACK

Sebuah tanda kegelapan menggantung dilangit kota kecil di selatan Inggris. Saat itu dini hari menjelang natal, dimana seharusnya semua orang, baik penyihir maupun muggle menyiapkan hadiah untuk orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

Tapi disini, dikota yang sehari sebelumnya nampak indah dan damai, malapetaka tengah memeluk para penduduknya. Belasan rumah hancur, pertokoan porak poranda, pepohonan tercabut dari tanah dan disana sini asap mengepul dari bangunan-bangunan lain yang sedang terbakar.

Namun kota itu telah sunyi. Tak ada jeritan. Tak ada tangis ketakutan para bocah. Tak ada keluh kesakitan yang menyayat perasaan. Tak ada muggle bersenjata berat dan para petugas pemadam api.

Kota itu sepi. Mati. Menambah daftar kota mati di negara ini yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Dan para muggle tenggelam dalam alam ketakutan mereka yang paling dalam. Paling dasar.

Di sabuah puncak reruntuhan, bekas bangunan tinggi yang tinggal puing-puing, lelaki berjubah hitam sedang memandangi kejauhan. Tempat kabut yang bercampur dengan asap hitam sedang menebar keseluruh penjuru kota. Jubahnya yang berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera kematian yang sedang memanggil para peziarah untuk ikut bergabung dalam perkabungan massal. Atau mungkin lebih mirip dengan sosok burung haring besar yang sedang memandangi bangkai yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi santapannya?

Lelaki kecil bertudung di belakangnya menanti sabda dengan kakinya yang beralas debu dan salju. Menunduk dalam-dalam seolah sedang menanti hukuman pancung ia diam seribu bahasa walau kakinya yang kekar mulai merasa kesemutan.

"Pasukan Inveri yang cukup banyak akhirnya." Kata lelaki berjubah hitamdengan suaranya yang berat dan serak.

Lelaki bertudung di belakangnya hanya mengangguk sekali walau ia tau pasti tuannya tidak sedang memandangnya.

"Bangunkan segera selongsong tubuh-tubuh manusia yang telah tak berjiwa itu!" Lanjut si lelaki berjubah hitam tanpa perasaan. "Mereka akan menjadi ujung tombak dalam penyerangan besar-besaran minggu ini ke kementrian sihir, Cornboy!"

"Saya tuanku." Kata lelaki bertudung sambil berusah beringsut untuk segera menjalankan tugas.

"Tunggu..!" Cegah lelaki berjubah hitam.

"Tuan..?" Lelaki bertudung pun kembali membungkuk.

Lelaki berjubah hitam menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Sekilas terkenang peristiwa bebearpa hari lalu yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan bayangan sosok pemuda berambut merah melintas dalam benaknya, membangkitkan amarahnya. Dendamnya bergetar lagi dalam darahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan buruan kita?"

"Tuan." Jawab Lelaki bertudung. "Apakah yang tuan maksudkan si cucu Potter itu atau..."

"Ya, dia." Potong si lelaki berjubah hitam.

"Douglas dan Nott baru akan menyampaikan laporan mereka pagi ini tuan." Cicit lelaki bertudung sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Dari nada suaranya yang bergetar, kental sekali aroma ketakutan yang ia siratkan. Kekhawatiran akan ketidakpuasan sang tuan karena jawaban yang belum pasti.

Tapi si lelaki berjubah hitam tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang buruk. Ekspresinya tetap dingin dan acuh. Sekali meludah lalu pandangannya menebar kearah bagkai kota yang baru di takhlukkannya.

"Laksanakan tugasmu Cornboy..!" Perintah lelaki berjubah hitam.

Lelaki bertudung yang membungkuk dalam pun lalu beringsut, berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum ia ditelan kibasan mantel dan suara khas apparation.

_September 19th 2011 at 9.00 - 9.30 pm_


	3. Chapter 3

THE OCCURRED

Jimmy Potter melangkah terburu-buru diantara bangunan-bangunan kosong dan gelap. Jejak kakinya yang dalam tertinggal di permukaan salju di belakangnya. Sementara bulir-bulir lembut itu terus mengalir dari langit, terhembus angin dan menebar tak beraturan lalu bergabung menjadi es yang menutupi jalanan.

Ia berjalan asal saja mengikuti arah yang tak menentu. Melompati pagar-pagar rendah, melintasi pekarangan kosong yang tertimbun salju tebal lalu menelusup dalam gang dan lorong-lorong sempit. Mantel rusa kutubnya tak mampu menakhlukkan dingin yang menyelimuti setiap inchi daratan ini. Ia menggigil, namun terus berjalan.

Disebuah persimpangan, ia berhenti dibawah lindungan pohon yang permukaan daunnya tersepuh total warna putih. Matanya tajam memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan tangan kanannya erat memegang tongkat sihir, siap bereaksi secara tiba-tiba jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Sejenak kemudian pandangannya menerawang, benaknya dipenuhi pikiran tentang perbincangan yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan para kerabat dekat. Perbincangan yang membuatnya merasa galau.

Ayahnya, James Potter .jr yang bekerja di kementrian sihir sebagai seorang Auror bersama kerabat-kerabatnya yang lain memiliki pemikiran yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia bersama dengan kerabatnya yang lain, Paman Albus, Paman Ted dan Paman Fred jg Paman Hugo bersikukuh untuk memaksanya mengurungkan niatnya menemui sang kakek yang pergi mengasingkan diri setelah di tinggal mati Nenek beberapa tahun lalu.

Tapi sebuah keyakinan yang dalam membekap erat batinnya. Dan ia juga percaya bahwa kakeknya akan peduli dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi dunia saat ini.

Teror dan petaka ini terjadi salah satunya karena dendam yang sangat bertautan erat dengan masa lalu sang kakek. Tentu kakeknya akan peduli, apalagi pembantaian Muggle belakangan ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Kuatnya dukungan terhadap era baru pelahap maut yang datang bahkan dari luar negeri membuat kekisruhan di negeri ini tak mungkin lagi ditanggulangi oleh Seluruh Auror yang dibantu Pasukan Penegakan Hukum Sihir.

Pembantaian dan banjir darah terjadi dimana-mana. Kota-kota para Muggle dalam waktu relatif singkat berguguran menjadi kota mati karena penduduknya yang sebagian terbantai dan sebagian yang lain bersembunyi atau mengungsi sejauh dapat mereka lakukan.

Auror hanya mampu mengkonsentrasikan diri untuk membuat pertahanan mereka di jantung ibukota yang kini telah mereka isolasi dengan mantra, kutukan dan senjata-senjata Muggle. Karena disana, Penyihir dan Muggle bersatu untuk bertahan dari situasi paling buruk yang pernah terjadi selama berlangsungnya peradaban sihir.

Jimmy Potter menghela nafas panjang mengingat pekan-pekan terkhir yang dilaluinya dijalanan bersama teman sekolah kakeknya dulu. Dia adalah Neville Longbottom, seorang guru Hogwarts yang kini memilih tinggal di jalanan agar dapat memantau situasi. Tanpa dukungan orang tua berjenggot tebal itu, mustahil Jimmy dapat bertahan hidup dan menjadi saksi atas kekejaman para Pelahap Maut. Mustahil pula bagi orang tua dan seluruh kerabatnya mengijinkannya melakukan semua itu. Apalagi, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Pelahap Maut telah mentargetnya sebagai "buruan nomer dua".

Ia tak tau pasti apa persisnya hal yang membuat para pelahap maut menjadikannya target kedua. Tapi Instingnya mengatakan bahwa pelahap maut mengincarnya karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah di ijinkan menemuai sang kakek. Oleh karena itu ia sendirilah satu-satunya orang yang tau keberadaan kakenya yang telah mengasingkan diri itu.

Mungkin hanya kakeknya sendiri yang tau alasannya.

Dini hari itu hampir sampai pada ujungnya. Jimmy menggelengkan kepala untuk mengibaskan buliran salju yan melekat pada tudung mantelnya. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati ia kembali melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong gang yang masih gelap dan lengang menuju reruntuhan gedung perkantoran yang kini telah ter-Fidelius dengan baik. Mungkin kakek Neville telah menyiapkan secangkir cokelat panas dan bolu kukus ketika ia sampai nanti untuk sarapannya sebelum beristirahat tidur.

_September, 20th 2011 at 02.15 - 04.00 am_


	4. Chapter 4

THE TALES

_Disclimer : Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter didalam cerita ini adalah milik JK. Rowling._

Sore itu, Jimmy dan Neville sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sebuah bangunan kuno di daerah pedalaman hutan Skotlandia. Di depan mereka, kayu-kayu berderak dilalap api dalam perapian. Tiga cangkir teh dan beberapa potong makanan terhidang pada sebuah meja kecil di samping mereka.

Sementara, tak ada yang bicara. Mereka menikmati kesunyian yang hangat ini sambil menatap api karena salju diluar jauh lebih tebal daripada di daerah dari mana mereka baru saja tiba. Disini nafas seolah langsung membeku didalam paru-parumu jika kau nekat keluar tanpa mantel tebal.

Di dalam ruangan itu, tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Perkakas dan hiasan dindingnya hanya berupa koleksi yang menyimpan kenangan dari masa lalu. Jumlahnya pun hanya beberapa saja. Tapi, ada yang membuat bangunan kecil itu terasa begitu istimewa, terlebih untuk Jimmy dan Neville, yaitu penghuninya.  
>Seorang lelaki tua berkacamata bundar dengan rambut hampir putih sempurna masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan membawa sepelukan kayu bakar. Jimmy dan Neville menoleh lalu keduannya bangkit untuk membantu si kakek tua meletakkan kayu-kayu itu.<p>

"Ah, tidak perlu." Tolaknya sambil tersenyum tulus, lalu meletakkan kayu-kayunya sendiri. "Duduklah, aku sudah biasa melakukan ini sendiri."

Kedua orang tamu itu tak bisa menolaknya karena memang pekerjaan itu terlihat sangat mudah di kerjakan oleh sang lelaki tua, dan ia telah menyelesaikannya. Namun begitu, Jimmy tidak segera duduk kembali seperti yang dilakukan Neville. Ia bersikeras membantu si kakek menambahkan kayu kedalam perapian agar panasnya mampu memberikan kehangatan yang lebih.

Harry Potter berdiri lalu mengacak rambut cucu kesayangannya itu. Ya, Lelaki tua itu adalah Harry Potter yang telah pensiun dari tugasnya sebagai Auror dan kini ia mengasingkan diri di sebuah pedalaman hutan di Skotlandia setelah meninggalnya Ginny hampir lima tahun yang lalu.

Tubuh lelaki itu kini renta di makan usia walau badannya masih terlihat segar dan tenaganya belum nampak berkurang. Kumisnya yang tidak terlalu tebal serta jenggot yang tetap dirawat dengan baik kini hampir sepenuhnya telah memutih. Wajahnya cerah dengan senyum mengembang yang sangat meneduhkan walaupun bekas-bekas luka peninggalan masa lalunya yang keras masih nampak terpeta disana.

Jimmy bangkit setelah cukup memasukkan kayu kedalam perapian lalu berdiri di samping kakeknya. Neville yang memandang mereka tersenyum lalu meneguk tehnya yang masih mengepul sebelum berkata dengan sedikit kelakar.

"Kau luar biasa mirip dengan kakekmu Jimmy." Katanya sambil mengedip. "Kecuali rambutmu, kau memiliki rambut nenekmu!"

Harry tertawa mendengar itu. Kemudian setelah sekali lagi mengacak rambut cucunya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Neville.

"Kau membuatku teringat tahun-tahun pertama kita di Hogwarts Neville." Kata Harry dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Sementara Jimmy duduk di sisi lain Neville.

"Ya," Jawab Neville. "Aku juga masih teringat dengan jelas pada masa-masa dimana orang-orang tua sering mengatakan padamu bahwa kau luar biasa mirip dengan ayahmu..."

"Tapi aku memiliki mata ibuku.." Potong Harry.  
>Keduanya tertawa lepas mengenang masa-masa lampau ketika Harry dan Neville berada dalam tahun-tahun awal pendidikan mereka di Hogwarts. Dengan seru mereka membicarakan bagaimana Neville pernah menghilangkan Remembralnya yang anehnya justru membuat Harry mendapatkan posisi sebagai Seeker termuda. Lalu mereka juga tertawa cukup keras ketika Neville menceritakan kepada Jimmy tentang bagaimana Hermione menyerangnya dengan kutukan ikat tubuh sempurna saat ia mencoba mencegah Harry, Ron dan Hermione meninggalkan asrama selepas jam malam.<p>

Pembicaraan itu tak dapat dihentikan sampai harry ingat bahwa sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk makan malam. Harry segera bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur menyiapkan segalanya. Tapi Jimmy dan Neville tak dapat dicegah lagi, mereka berdua berkeras untuk membantu Harry menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Bulir-bulir salju pada daun-daun akasia disamping rumah itu berguguran ditanah karena terusik oleh seekor jembalang yang nekat mengungsi di atas ranting. Sementara suara malam seolah beku terkubur oleh salju yan menumpuk disana-sini, menembus dedaunan hutan yang sebenarnya cukup lebat.

Ketika malam merayap semakin dalam, Jimmy dan Neville kembali mengajukan kepada Harry topik yang telah mereka bicarakan sejak awal kedatangan mereka siang tadi. Tentang malapetaka yang sedang menyelimuti negeri ini oleh dendam kesumat seorang penyihir hitam yang mengaku keturunan satu-satunya Tom Riddle Jr, sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Baru kali ini aku tau bahwa Voldemort mempunyai keturunan." Kata Harry serius setelah mendengar sekali lagi beberapa tragedi yang diceritakan dengan sangat antusias oleh Jimmy dan sesekali dibantu oleh Neville. "Ku pikir ia adalah seorang lelaki yang tak mengerti, apalagi memiliki cinta. Sehingga sangat mustahil bagi Voldemort berfikir untuk memiliki keturunan."

"Orang lain pun tak ada yang pernah menyangkanya demikian Harry." Jawab Neville.

"Tapi kek," Lanjut Jimmy. "Menurut mata-mata yang berhasil diselundupkan oleh Neville, Lelaki itu, yang mengaku Sang Pewaris Kegelapan..."

"Tunggu," Potong Harry. "Siapa sebenarnya nama lelaki itu?"

"Tak ada yang tau siapa persisnya nama lelaki itu kek." Jawab Jimmy. "Menurut informasi yang berhasil kami kumpulkan, generasi baru pelahap maut yang mendukungnya pun tak ada yang tau siapa sebenarnya nama pemimpin mereka itu."

"Apa lagi informasi yang kalian dapat?" Desak Harry ketika rasa ingin tau mulai menyergap jantungnya.

Jimmy berdehem sekali sambil menoleh kearah Neville yang memberikan senyuman menentramkan.

"Neville ini kebetulan mendapat kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan salah satu mantan pelahap maut Voldemort yang sampai sekarang masih hidup dan di bebaskan oleh kementrian sihir. Mantan Pelahap maut itu adalah Lucius Malfoy. Sudah sangat tua memang. Tapi dia masih hidup dan sehat."  
>Harry mengernyit mendengar nama itu, tapi tak ada reaksi lain. Maka Jimmy melanjutkan ceritanya.<p>

"Lebih dari limapuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Voldemort kembali berada dalam masa kejayaanya dan mengetahui bahwa salah satu Horcrux yang ia titipkan kepada Mr. Malfoy berhasil dihancurkan, ia mengutus Mr. Malfoy ke Albania untuk menjemput seorang wanita yang pernah merawatnya saat Vodemort dalam pengasingan karena kegagalannya membunuh kakek ketika masih bayi." Jimmy mengambil nafas sejenak untuk melihat keseriusan di wajah kakeknya.

"Saat itu Mr. Malfoy diperintahkan menjemput si wanita untuk dibawa kerumahnya karena Malfoy Manor waktu itu di fungsikan sebagai Markas Voldemort dan para Pelahap Mautnya."

Harry masih ingat keadaan Malfoy Manor kala itu. Dan ia ingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana Hermione mendapatkan luka permanen di tanggannya berupa tulisan "Mudblood" yang diukir oleh Bellatrix Lestrange.  
>"Ketika Mr. dan Mrs Malfoy mengantarkan makanan untuk si wanita yang di tempatkan dalam ruangan khusus, ternyata Voldemort sedang menemuinya. Dan tanpa sengaja, mereka berdua mendengar percakapan antara Voldemort dan si wanita walau hanya beberapa potong kalimat saja. Tapi menurut Mr. Malfoy, yang beberapa potong kalimat itu adalah inti dari sebuah pembicaraan rahasia antara Voldemort dan si wanita. Bahkan mereka yakin bahwa Voldemort tak akan membiarkan mereka hidup lagi jika ia tau pembicaraannya dengan si wanita dicuri dengar."<br>"Dalam pembicaraan itu, Voldemort mengatakan kepada si wanita bahwa ia ingin menitipkan sebuah "senjata" untuk melakukan pembalasan jika sesuatu kelak terjadi padanya. Senjata yang hanya bisa dititipkan kepadanya, senjata yang akan menjadi pengganti dirinya dimasa depan jika misi yang sedang dijalankannya gagal. Voldemort khawatir bahwa kepala sekolah Hogwarts kala itu telah mengetahui rahasianya yang paling dalam untuk menghancurkannya selamanya."

Suasana hening. Hanya angin dan salju yang tetap merajai nyanyian malam saat ini.

Harry merenungkan apa yang baru saja di ceritakan cucunya. Baginya, kabar bahwa Voldemort mempunyai keturunan adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi "Sebuah Senjata, Sebuah pengganti diri di masa depan". Apakah Lucius Malfoy benar-benar menyimpulkan kata-kata Voldemort itu dengan tepat? Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah keberuntungan yang dulu selalu menyertaiku masih tetap tinggal dalam diri ini?  
>Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus mengikuti Harry Potter bahkan sampai saat Jimmy dan Neville meminta diri untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Auror yang sedang menyiapkan pertahanan mereka di London.<p>

_September, 20th 2011 2.00 - 05.30a_

-masih nyambung-


	5. Chapter 5

POWER

_Disclimer : Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter didalam cerita ini adalah milik JK. Rowling._

Kabut melayang terlalu dekat dengan tanah, memotong jarak pandang dengan sangat ekstrim lalu meleburkan indera perasa yang tidak terlindungi dengan baik kedalam rasa kebas dan mati rasa.

Berdiri diatas sebuah tebing yang masuk dalam wilayah desa Little Hengleton, Rumah Riddle telah ada lebih dari seratus tahun. Selama puluhan tahun rumah itu tak terjamah tangan manusia, buah dari tetes-tetes darah yang mengikutinya dalam setiap jejak tulisan sejarah.

Berdebu, lapuk, usang dan angker adalah kata-kata yang selalu dilontarkan ketika seseorang melewatinya. Berhiaskan sarang laba-laba dan semak liar di halaman maupun di dalam ruangan-ruangannya, tempat keluarga Riddle dulu tinggal memang tak dapat tampil lebih buruk lagi.

Tapi kini, tempat itu sudah dapat lagi disebut sebagai tempat tinggal. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya Istana.

Ilalang, rumpun perdu dan semak liar telah tak tampak lagi, di babat oleh mantra-mantra yang dilantunkan para penyihir yang menamakan barisannya sebagai Pelahap Maut. Halaman rumah itu kini ditumbuhi taman eksotis karya penyihir seni dari Paris yang dipaksa. Bangunannya pun telah ditata ulang. Dengan batu-batu mulia yang tertata indah dilantainya serta emas yang menghiasi setiap pilar. Singgasana bertaburkan intan dan permata berdiri di ruang tengah, dihiasi oleh kubah sihir dan kandelar-kandelar indah. Sudut-sudut ruangan itu tertutup oleh berbagai model baju zirah, dengan lapisan baja dan emas serta berhiaskan permata. Dirawat dengan baik oleh beberapa penyihir berpengalaman agar tetap mengkilat.

Di atas kursi tinggi, singgasana yang menghadap ruangan luas, Lelaki berjubah hitam tengah duduk merenung. Sebelah tangannya yang berjari-jari panjang berada diatas lengan kursi, menopang dagunya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang telah dimodifikasi hingga menyerupai wajah ular susah ditebak. Terlebih pada hari-hari belakangan ini, dimana rencana besar sedang mengisi seluruh ruang pikirannya yang tak tersisa untuk hal-hal lain.

Dua orang abdi paling setia duduk di kursi-kursi berlapis beludru indah dengan kepala menunduk. Badan mereka gemetar oleh dingin yang tanpa belas kasihan menggerogoti bukan hanya tulang sungsum, tapi juga paru-paru mereka.

Lelaki berjubah hitam berdiri, lalu menjauh dari singgasananya yang sangat berharga. Langkahnya perlahan menuju salah satu jendela dengan lengkungan yang berhias gorden bermotif merak yang ditaburi permata-permata kecil.

Ia mendesah, lalu menarik kembali nafasnya yang bercampur dengan aroma kemenangan dan juga kemuliaan yang di bawa kabut. Tangannya terentang menikmati kebesaran yang tengah dibangunnya, mimpi sang ayah yang sebentar lagi akan menuai kenyataan. Harapan masa lalu yang tertunda oleh kekalahan telak yang begitu menyakitkan.

Lelaki itu menebarkan pandangannya menembus kabut agak jauh menuju hamparan padang luas yang kini ditaburi ratusan, bahkan ribuan tenda. Disana-sini diantara tenda, asap dari perapian dan tungku masak membumbung keudara dan bersatu dengan kabut. Semantara tak jauh dari tanah lapang, sepetek tanah pemakaman dibiarkan tetap ada. Sebuah nisan besar menjulang di tengah-tengahnya. Tulisan emas pada nisan itu berkata _"Di bawah nisan ini pangeran kegelapan meletakkan sebuah mimpi untuk di bangun kembali pada waktunya"._ Lalu menebar di belakangnya, dalam barisan yang cukup khidmad, sepasukan besar inferi tengah menunggu digerakkan oleh sebuah perintah sihir.

"Berapa jumlah kekuatan kita, Cornboy?" Tanya Lelaki berjubah hitam.

"Tuan." Kata lelaki yang di panggil Cornboy dalam kekagetannya karena disergap oleh pertanyaan mendadak. "Cukup besar tuanku, cukup untuk menggilas pertahanan mereka esok."

"Jumlah!" Desak Lelaki berjubah hitam dengan nada dingin, memerintah.

"Se..sepuluh ribu tuan." Kata Cornboy gagap. " Kita mempunyai sepuluh ribu pasukan Inferi dan lima ribu penyihir tuan."

Lelaki berjubah hitam tidak bereaksi.

"Tuanku." Kata penyihir berbadan besar dengan tato-tato sangar disekujur tubuhnya yang duduk disebelah Cornboy.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Nott?"

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan rinciannya tuan." Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Nott.

"Katakan!"

"Kekuatan yang berhasil kita himpun dari negeri ini berjumlah seribu penyihir. Sedangkan Jugson dan Carrow berhasil menghimpun sekitar tiga ribu lima ratus penyihir dari tiga benua, Eropa, Amerika dan Afrika. Lalu kami berdua juga telah mengumpulkan sekitar lima ratus penyihir bayaran yang cukup berpengalaman." Kata Nott dengan dada membusung, kebanggaanya menjadi abdi yang paling setia membuatnya sedikit di benci oleh beberapa pelahap maut yang juga merasa dekat dengan sang pemimpin.

"Dan berapa kekuatan musuh?"

"Saya tuan." Sambar Nott sebelum Cornboy sempat menjawab. "Kekuatan musuh yang terbesar adalah kekuatan muggle. Jumlahnya memang sangat meyakinkan, sekitar duapuluh ribu orang. Tapi saya yakin kita akan memangkas mereka seperti memangkas ilalang karena jumlah penyihir yang masih tersisa dan mau berperang tidak lebih dari seribu penyihir."

"Kau tampak yakin sekali Nott?"  
>"Mata-mata kita sudah meneliti dan menghitung mereka dengan sangat cermat."<p>

"Bagaimana dengan Harry Potter? Bagaimana pula dengan bocah itu?"

"Bocah itu telah menyeberang laut bersama seorang lelaki tua bernama Longbottom, perkiraan kami mereka telah mengungsi. Sedangkan Harry Potter, sampai saat ini mata-mata kita masih terus mengorek informasi dari keluarganya walau hampir bisa dipastikan semua orang yang bisa kita tanya tidak mungkin mampu memberikan informasi yang cukup berharga."  
>"Sepertinya Harry Potter telah ditelan bumi."<p>

"Kami berharap demikian, tuan."

"Pergilah, siapkan segala sesuatunya! Ada yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum kita berangkat siang nanti." Perintah Lelaki berjubah hitam sambil melepaskan pandangannya dari ambang jendela, beralih pada kedua abdinya itu.

Cornboy dan Nott tidak membantah sedikitpun. Mereka membungkuk serendah mereka bisa sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan untuk melaksanakan tugas besar, menciptakan bencana perang sihir terdahsyat sepanjang masa.

_September, 21st 2011 at 11.00 am - 12.30pm_

-masih nyambung-


	6. Chapter 6

DEFENSE

_Disclimer : Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter didalam cerita ini adalah milik JK. Rowling._

Fajar, hari terakhir dibulan desember. Dua ekor kelinci putih nampak sedang berloncatan diatas salju jalanan di pinggiran kota London. bulunya yang bersih hampir nampak menyatu dengan warna salju, apa lagi kabut tengah menggantung di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Kedua kelinci itu tak menyadari ketika sebuah moncong senapan tengah mengikuti gerakan mereka. Angin berkesiur dari utara, meniup kabut hingga kian menipis ketika terdengar letusan. Suaranya terdengar sumbang diantara desiran angin, kemudian membentur dinding-dinding gedung bertingkat sebelum larut, menghilang. Seekor kelinci gemuk terkapar bersimbah darah. Sebuah lubang kecil terbentuk tepat di bawah telinga kanannya dan tembus di rahang kiri.

Seorang tentara muggle dengan seragam dan mantel bulu berlari kecil untuk mendapati buruanya. Senapannya yang berlaras panjang terangguk-angguk di punggung, tak tau dan tak mengerti bahwa kurang dari duabelas jam lagi dia akan dihadapkan pada pertempuran yang tak mungkin dimenangkan.

Sementara itu, disisi lain kota, asap hitam membumbung tinggi keudara ketika sebuah Bom sengaja diledakkan untuk merobohkan bangunan berlantai lebih dari duapuluh sore itu di pinggiran kota London. Serpihan puing-puingnya menggunduk berserakan dalam radius yang cukup luas sebelum diangkat oleh mantra-mantra berkekuatan tinggi dan kemudian ditata dalam deret memanjang berbentuk benteng rendah mengelilingi kota.

Tanpa salju yang mau berbelas kasihan, batalyon tentara muggle dengan persenjataan dan alat-alat berat mereka merentangkan kawat-kawat berduri di lapis utama pertahanan kota. Berusaha membuat sebanyak mungkin rintangan bagi pasukan Inferi yang mungkin akan digerakkan untuk menggerogoti garis pertahanan. Sedangkan para penyihir berusaha membantu usaha itu dengan cara mentransfigurasi kawat-kawat berduri dan menyusunnya dalam tebaran memanjang yang luas. Mobil-mobil tanki berisi bahan bakar disiapkan untuk membuat sebanyak mungkin api, sesuatu yang tak dapat dilintasi oleh Inferius.

Kabut yang menggantung sejak malam terjebak dalam kubah raksasa perisai perlindungan sihir diatas kota itu. Semua orang berharap kabut itu akan membantu mereka membatasi pandangan musuh sedangkan mereka telah sangat menguasai kondisi medan didalam kota. Jalanan, gang, lorong sempit dan rumah-rumah yang ditinggalkan penghuninya penuh dengan mantra-mantra kutukan yang akan menelan siapapun yang tak waspada kedalam jebakan mengerikan.

Namun, karena ini merupakan perang sihir, kondisi dalam kota justru terlihat sunyi. Para penyihir biasanya membutuhkan ruang yang luas untuk mendapatkan keleluasaan dalam menentukan sasaran sehingga pasukan Muggle yang tak mungkin diharapkan dapat menahan gerak maju para Penyihir hanya disiapka untuk menghadapi pasukan Inferi. Konsentrasi terbesar para penyihirpun hanya terlihat disekitar Istana Buckingham dimana Keluarga raja membutuhkan perlindungan ekstra yang tak dapat diberikan oleh tentara.

Ketegangan yang mencekam, segala hiruk-pikuk dan persiapan itu menimbulkan ketakutan bagi para pengungsi yang berjejalan di bunker-bunker dengan perlindungan sihir tingkat tinggi. Tangis anak-anak yang pecah diantara mereka berdentum ditengah kesunyian lalu disambut tangisan lain yang kemudian menjadi rentetan kepiluan yang sulit untuk dihentikan lagi. Mereka sepertinya tau dan merasakan juga apa yang dirasakan para orang tua. Kekhawatiran, kecemasan, takut akan kehilangan serta hal-hal lain yang akan mencekik mereka nanti setelah perang. Mereka mengutuk takdir ini, tapi tak mapu menampikkannya. Lalu do'a terlantun mendayu dari mulut seorang ibu yang pasrah, dan menjalar, merdu, menentramkan.

Di jalanan, pada setiap blok ketika siang merambat menuju puncak langit, para penyihir mempersiapkan diri dalam posisi yang terlindung sempurna dengan mantra-mantra penyamaran. Mereka akan menunggu para penyerbu untuk melakukan serangan mendadak lalu kabur. Titik-titik strategis dimana mereka harus muncul-serang dan pindah untuk membingungkan musuh telah ditentukan bagi masing-masing individu. Kelompok-kelompok yang bertugas melakukan pengawalan terhadap setiap inchi wilayah kota pun telah ditentukan. Sementara lolongan anjing yang merintih dikejauhan seperti mengabarkan bahwa para Pelahap Maut sedang berdiri dalam barisan memanjang untuk segera melakukan mobilisasi lewat apparation massal. Membuat pikiran-pikiran gila mencekik para pejuang kota kedalam rasa ngeri yang mendirikan bulu kuduk mereka.

Irama waktu yang dirangkai melalui detik-detik kesunyian yang panjang berpadu dalam hembusan angin serta dinginnya kabut dan salju. Semua nafas bagai membeku, menanti takdir yang akan disuguhkan bersama datangnya sang senja.

.

_September, 22nd 2011 at 5.00 - 6.30pm_

-masih nyambung-


	7. Chapter 7

**PLAN OF THE GOBLIN**

_Disclaimer : Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter adalah milik JK. Rowling_

The Burrow mengkerut dalam selimut salju menjelang tahun baru. Burung gagak yang bertengger diatas kasaunya hanya singgah untuk sekejab lalu kabur, melarikan diri dari hawa dingin yang membelit. Untaian embun beku di kaca jendela menjadi hiasan eksotis, sisa pesta natal yang terlupakan. Sementara di kebun belakang, seekor kucing tua dengan bulu-bulu jingga yang telah rontok disana-sini sedang memburu jembalang yang mengejeknya.

Ron Weasley berdiri disebelah perapian mengenakan jubah Auror lamanya yang masih nampak megah. Rambut dan jenggotnya yang putih panjang tak memudarkan kesan kegagahannya sebagai salah satu tokoh pembasmi kejahatan paling terkemuka di negeri ini. Tongkat sihirnya yang sudah nampak sangat tua kini sedang berada dalam timangan, menikmati belaian sang tuan yang telah dilayaninya selama berpuluh tahun.  
>Duduk diatas kursi berlengan disisi lain perapian, Hermione Granger nampak tegang dalam setelan jubah Auror suaminya yang agak kedodoran. Ketuaan diwajahnya yang bersahaja nampak sangat menyejukkan. Tongkat sihirnya tergenggam dalam saku jubahnya dengan tangan gemetar dan basah oleh keringat. Terbayang dalam ingatannya masa limapuluh tahun yang lalu dimana ia pernah tenggelam dalam kejamnya pertempuran didalam dinding kastil Hogwarts yang tak akan pernah dapat ia lupakan.<p>

Di seberang ruangan, mengintip pada celah gorden jendela yang tersaput uap beku, Harry Potter nampak sangat renta dalam balutan Sweeter tuanya. Wajahnya yang berkeriput di penuhi ekspresi kekhawatiran yang sangat kental bercampur dengan pilunya hati ketika angannya merampok segala kenangan terburuk yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau. Inderanya yang tegang bagaikan mati rasa didera keresahan dan hawa dingin yang sedang membungkus bumi.

Jauh diatas hamparan salju yang tak terbatas, terdengar koakan serak seekor burung gagak. Suaranya bagai terompet pasta yang mengisyaratkan banjir darah akan segera merekah. Dan gonggongan serigala dari dalam jantung hutan terdengar melengkapi horor yang mencekik imajinasi setiap anak yang menjerit dalam pelukan ibi-ibu mereka.

Salju dihalaman The Burrow pecah dalam letupan dan desir kelebat jubah. Seorang tua lain dengan jas butut berwarna cokelat yang dibungkus dengan jubah dan mantel abu-abu muncul hampir tanpa suara. Sedetik kemudian ia melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju pintu depan yang nampak terkunci rapat. Tapi lelaki tua itu tak perlu mengetuk untuk meminta seseorang membukakannya karena Harry telah berada disana, menguak lembaran kayu Ash berpelitur sekeras baja lalu merentangkan pelukannya untuk menyambut sang lelaki yang buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, mencoba saling memahami satu dan yang lainnya tanpa kata sebelum bersama menyeberangi ruangan, menuju kehangatan perapian yang ramah.

Hermione menyuguhkan sepiala penuh cokelat panas beraroma cemara yang buru-buru diseduhnya untuk kakak ipar pertama itu. Tapi hanya mata mereka semua yang saling bicara, berkomunikasi dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh hati.

Bill Weasley menggeleng pelan ketika wajah-wajah penuh tanya itu menyiratkan permohonan untuk segera mendapat jawab dari berita apa yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Goblin." Bisik Bill. "Mereka adalah makhluk cerdas yang berintelegensi sangat tinggi. Bodoh jika kita berharap mereka mau melibatkan diri dalam kekisruhan ini. Apalagi jika kita tidak memperlihatkan keuntungan besar apa yang dapat mereka dapatkan untuk pengorbanan yang kita tuntut dari makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Goblin," Lanjut Bill. "Terbiasa dengan hubungan materi dengan para penyihir. Dan harapan terbesar mereka adalah dendam masa lalu yang pernah teredam ketika pemberontakan mereka gagal dapat terbalaskan dengan pengorbanan sekecil-kecilnya."

Harry, Ron dan Hermione menghela nafas panjang mendengar berita tak menguntungkan ini. Goblin akan mampu menyusun rencana mereka sendiri ketika susuatu yang sangat menguntungkan terlihat jelas di depan mata.

Harry mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, berharap sentuhan jemarinya mampu merangsang otaknya yang tua untuk berpikir cepat.

"Kau tak ingin berkata bahwa Goblin ingin melibatkan diri dalam perang ini untuk kejayaan mereka sendiri kan Bill?" Tanya Harry ketika sebuah kesimpulan terbentuk dalam benaknya.

"Goblin mempunyai alasan yang sangat kuat untuk melihat kehancuran para penyihir Harry." Jawab Bill. "Pasukan mereka sedang berbaris didalam dinding Gringgots, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak dalam serangan mendadak yang akan memukul hancur barisan pemenang yang telah berlaga sebelumnya."

Harry tercenung mendengar berita ini, air mukanya sekilas menegang sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Hermione yang sangat dikagumi dalam hal kecerdasan. Tapi wajah bersahaja yang cahayanya telah sedikit meredup itu tersenyum sangat menentramkan. Tiga orang lelaki yang memandangnya dalam air muka keruh harus menelan mentah-mentah pertanyaan heran yang berkecamuk dalam benak mereka.

Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil teko susu, lalu menuang cairan putih beruap itu kedalam gelas-gelas cokelat yang hapir beku. Kemudian, dengan senyuman khasnya yang sangat menentramkan ia berkata,

"Dengan sedikit taktik, kita dapat membuat para Goblin ikut membantu kita memenangkan keadilan dalam perang ini."

_September, 27th 2011 at 1.00am_

-lanjot egen-


	8. Chapter 8

**OLD FRIEND'S**

_Disclaimer : Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter adalah milik JK. Rowling_

Jingga matahari tenggelam yang seharusnya menggantung di ufuk barat musnah ditelan mendung. Hanya beberapa ekor makhluk langit bersayap yang nampak membumbung di lautan udara beku nan luas. Dan The Burrow masih seperti limapuluh tahun lalu, tak nampak bagi mata para Muggle di seluruh desa di bawah bukit tempat bangunan miring itu berada.

Harry Potter berdiri di pekarangan belakang rumah yang sangat bersejarah baginya itu. Ditatapnya hamparan mendung yang berarak dibawa hembusan angin dari utara yang deras menghujam seperti jarum-jarum tak kasat mata. Jam tangan yang dahulu milik Fabian Prewett berdetak-detik ditangan kirinyannya, menunjukkan waktu yang telah tiba bagi sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemakainya. Mendung yang berarak menutupi sebagian besar cahaya matahari dan membuat sore itu menjadi lebih gelap daripada yang seharusnya.

Tapi disatu titik yang cukup jauh, harry melihat benda hitam kecil melayang melintasi puncak-puncak perbukitan yang berderet membujur dari utara keselatan. Ketika titik itu kemudian dilihatnya semakin membesar, hatinya mengembang. Sebuah senyuman tersungging diantara keriput yang menghiasi wajah lelaki tua itu.

"Charlie!" Bisiknya perlahan.

Seekor makhluk raksasa terbang berputar sekali mengitari The Burrow. Kemudian sepasang cakar bersisik seperti terjatuh dari langit menghujam bongkahan salju yang membeku. Naga Hijau Walls mengembangkan sayapnya sekali sebelum lembaran membran bertulang itu terlipat rapat disisi tubuh sang naga. Di punggungnya, seseorang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Harry beranjak turun. Ketuaan Charlie Weasley hanya merupakan bungkus palsu yang menipu pandangan karena tenaga lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Harry ini masih tetap menjadi lawan yang cukup tangguh bagi naga-naga liar yang masih bertahan tinggal di bumi ini.

Harry tak mengerti bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan naga, tapi Charly melakukan gerakan aneh dengan tongkat sihirnya yang memercikkan bunga-bunga api sebelum makhluk raksasa itu duduk dengan patuh seperti seekor anjing besar yang diberi tulang.

"Charly!" Seru Harry sambil mengembangkan senyum dan pelukannya.

Kedua lelaki lanjut usia itu kemudian saling mengkomunikasikan kerinduan dan rasa haru mereka dengan banyak kata. Bill, Ron dan Hermione Weasley yang mendengar keributan itu dari dalam segera keluar mencari jejak suara mereka. Lebih banyak pelukan bahkan tetes air mata ketika kata yang tertutur mulai menepak pada berita dan tragedi yang sedang terjadi.

Namun itu hanyalah awal. Ketika langit siang yang sangat mendung itu hampir sampai pada ujung waktu, sebuah kelebat bayangan melibat semak beku di ujung kebun setelah suara letup dan desiran jubah membelah keheningan. Tidak hanya satu, tapi beberapa laki-laki dan wanita muncul dari ketiadaan dalam desah Apparation mereka yang sumbang.

Sosok-sosok siluet itu melangkah bersama dalam barisan tak tersusun dengan tongkat sihir masing-masing tergenggam ditangan. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat suram ketika cahaya perapian yang berhasil menembus jendela jatuh menimpa tubuh para penyihir itu. Namun ketika Harry melangkah mendekat dengan tangan mengembang, tak bersenjata, senyum-senyum kecil mulai merekah diantara mereka.

Seorang lelaki tua jangkung yang berjalan dengan janggal dan sedikit membungkuk melangkah paling depan. Dengan jubah perang dari kulit naga terbaik lelaki tua itu nampak masih sangat gagah. Senyumnya merekah ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Harry.

"Krum!" Seru Harry sebelum lelaki itu datang menyambut pelukannya.

Ron melirik Hermione sekilas ketika wanita tua itu tersenyum sambil menatap seseorang yang baru datang dari masa lalunya yang sangat jauh. Tapi kemudian ia juga ikut tersenyum ketika kilasan masa lalu itu melayang dalam benaknya.

Lebih banyak lagi pelukan ketika Harry menyebutkan nama-nama lain. George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Gabriella Delacour, Rolf dan Luna Scamander, Parvati dan Padma Pattil, Neville Longbottom serta yang paling belakang berlari kecil menyongsong pelukan Harry dan bergumam "Kakek" adalah Jimmy Potter.

Pertemuan itu bukanlah sebuah Reuni, karena hampir semua orang yang sedang berkumpul itu mengenakan jubah perang terbaik mereka. Bahkan Oliver Wood yang mengenakan jubah hitam dari kulit naga ekor berduri Hungaria tak lupa melengkapi dirinya dengan sapu terbaik yang pernah diciptakan dalam sejarah sihir, Firebolt Thunder, yang bisa melakukan akselerasi-akselerasi paling ekstrim.

Ketika langit telam sempurna di balut gelap, setelah kata-kata pembasuh rindu melebur bersama angin, semua wajah terpampang dalam keseriusan. Pasang-pasang mata tertuju pada wajah tua berhias kacamata bundar yang tertunduk begitu sedih. Dua hari yang lalu lelaki ini mendatangi mereka dengan keluh berlatar tragedi besar yang terjadi diseluruh negeri. Banyak permohonan dan kata sanggup ketika itu. Banyak sudah pengertian dan tidak lanjut yang dilakukan. Jadi, tak perlu ada lagi kata-kata sebagai bahan bakar untuk mengobarkan semangat. Semua hati telah terjalin dalam satu rasa dan semangat. Semua yang akan mereka lakukan telah terkomunikasi dalam jalinan pengertian yang telah tertaut sejak berpuluh tahun, dalam jalinan persahabatan mereka yang bagaikan abadi.

Harry menguatkan hati untuk membalas pandangan pasang-pasang mata itu, lalu satu tarikan nafasnya disusul desah pilu.

"Waktunya telah tiba, kawan-kawan!" Kata Harry kemudian. "Kita semua tau apa yang akan kita lakukan dan kemungkinan apa yang sedang menunggu dihadapan kita."

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar sebagai kata, wajah-wajah itu hanya terangguk sekali dengan penuh pemahaman sebagai ungkapan dari pengertian mereka yang masih terjalin.

"Jimmy!" Lanjut Harry ketika ia tau tak akan ada lagi reaksi tambahan. "Apakah kau bisa menyusup masuk kedalam kota saat perlindungan maksimal sedang menyelubungi tempat itu?"

"Selalu, kakek." Angguk Jimmy dengan wajah yang memancarkan tekad. "Aku dan Neville telah tinggal dijalanan dan sangat memahami seluk beluk kota."

"Jika begitu, pergilah bersama Neville untuk menemui pamanmu Al!" Perintah Harry. "Katakan padanya bahwa Goblin akan turut campur dalam perang ini untuk kejayaan mereka sendiri. Mintalah ia untuk mengkondisikan pertempuran awal agar Goblin segera turun kedalam arena, dan bantuan akan menyusul dibelakangnya."

Jimmy tak dapat memahami penuh-penuh perintah yang terlontar dari bibir kakeknya itu. Tapi ia tau pamannya Albus akan tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Maka ia memandang wajah Nevill yang mengagguk dan tersenyum menentramkan.

"Baiklah, Kek." Kata Albus, masih memandang wajah tua Neville yang teduh.

Ketika Jimmy memandang kearah Kakeknya lagi, lelaki itu telah merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Kasih sayang yang luar biasa besar seperti tersalur pada kedua tubuh yang merepat itu, hingga kehangatannya mampu menebar, menyentuh semua orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Setelah mengangguk kepada orang-orang lain dan mendapat pelukan lain dari Hermione, Jimmy menghampiri Neville. Beberapa saat kemudian, hanya bunyi kelebatan jubah dan letupa kecil saja yang tertinggal dari mereka berdua.

_Oktober, 3rd 2011 at 4.00am_

-bersambung egen-


End file.
